


DSMP as Theatre Kids Headcannons

by krispykreeper



Series: DSMP but they're theatre kids [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Gen, dsmp as theatre kids lol, im back yes hello, pog i like this au a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispykreeper/pseuds/krispykreeper
Summary: headcannons for my theatre kids au !!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: DSMP but they're theatre kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983188
Comments: 9
Kudos: 232





	DSMP as Theatre Kids Headcannons

**Author's Note:**

> heyo im back, take this *throws hcs at you*

\- All of these kids run off of nothing but red bull and spite

\- The DSMP attends a school called MC high

\- Phil is the supervisor of the plays

\- The SBI are also family, they live together

\- Phil also owns a coffee shop, it's become the DSMP’s hangout area

\- Phil is the older brother you can hang out with

\- He also managed to convince the band kids to be the orchestra

\- The drama team is a team of 16 or so people and boy can these kids pull off one hell of a play

\- They call themselves DSMP don’t tell them why they just do

\- The theatre is located in the school’s auditorium

\- Dream, Techno and Wilbur are the directors

\- Wilbur is the town’s best actor, period

\- Wilbur also played JD in his junior year, everyone got scared

\- While we're on the topic of it, the DT played the heathers and they pulled it off good (Dream as Heather Chandler, Sapnap as Heather Duke and George as Heather McNamara)

\- Bad is the playwright, he writes the script, sometimes the rest of the crew tune in to edit and make changes if needed

\- Bad and Niki are also the gang’s nurse

\- Sapnap, Punz, Karl and Quackity are all on stage crew, prop work and set design

\- Stage crew bribed Bad with 20 dollars to write in a bit that includes Quackity’s fat ass

\- Techno is head of marketing, collecting funds, selling tickets and beating out the other schools in terms of success (yes it’s a competition, he’s up against The Crafters’ head marketer, Squid)

\- Skeppy, Tommy and Tubbo are the rest of the marketing team, be careful, even with such a small team they do surprisingly well in promoting each year

\- Skeppy is Techno’s partner in crime

\- Niki’s has makeup, she is an absolute natural when it comes to cosmetics

\- Eret and George are on costumes

\- Quackity, Wilbur and Sap are the vocal instructors if they’re doing a musical (they don’t hire professional ones because the budget doesn’t allow it)

\- Everyone will play a role if needed 

\- Fundy, Hbomb and Sam are in the control/tech booth, they take care of lighting, sounds and special effects

\- Schlatt usually plays the main antagonists, and he’s scarily good at playing them

\- Everyone jokingly calls Fundy ‘Furry’ because he played Mr. Fantastic Fox in middle school

\- They’re all childhood friends from middle school btw

\- They all are best friends with each other

\- It’s not like those groups that gossip behind each other’s back

\- They do everything together

\- Never separate them.

**Author's Note:**

> just some stuff to get me out of this MASSIVE block


End file.
